


Slave freedom

by Rina236



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Otabek is a lord, Trust Issues, Yuri is a slave, lord/slave, slave AU, traumatized Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina236/pseuds/Rina236
Summary: Otabek's realm is in danger. He would do everything for it, even if this could mean war, a cruel ally or his own death. But what happens when he sees his ally's blond slave and all he notice is the sadness in his eyes. He knew he had to save him.





	1. The blond slave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi^^  
> This is a fic inspired from Raikovart's slave AU.  
> My baby is so hurt here T_T . But don't worry, he will be happy ;)  
> I really hope you'll like it!  
> Sorry for my bad English, it's not my first language.

Otabek was nervous. He was going to his ‘friend’ ‘s realm. Well, he was a good ally, even if he was too cruel. That was what they needed in wars, cruelness… a quality (or defect) Otabek had not enough. But, nobody except his realm, Arley, knew it. 

His Arley was in danger, Barengar threatened it. Otabek was going to do everything to protect his men. Even if this meant war, allies with bad lords or his own life.

That’s what brought him to Calenty this morning. After three days of travelling, he was finally there. And he couldn’t wait to get back to his realm again. Calenty felt so… wrong, nothing even close to the warmth of his people.

Just as he got off the carriage, lord Armen’s servants brought him to his room. “Lord Armen is a bit busy. His highness will meet you at 3pm to discuss” they said. What a good ‘friend’, Otabek thought. He didn’t even greet him. It was known in the kingdom that this was a proof of disrespect, but he didn’t care, as long as he would get what he wanted and would get home soon.

Time passed and the meeting hour came. He couldn’t rest at all in those hours between the time he had arrived and now. He was too worried that he could mess all up and could get an enemy instead of and ally.

He ate more that he would have felt to, but he didn’t allow himself to make Armen suspicious. He was lord Altin, never scared on anything, cruel with everyone. Or, at least, that’s what the others thought about him. After a light conversation, he said:

“So…” Otabek cleared his throat. “There are rumors that the lord of Barengar wants to attack my realm. I’d be more than pleased to have your help.” 

Armen lifted an elbow. “And, what would I gain with this? Except half of my army, dead. You know how powerful Barengar’s army is.”

Otabek stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking. Then, he spoke again: “What do you want?”

“First of all, I want your help if someone attacks Calenty” Armen said.

“I think this was already known”- He was cut off by the other lord, who continued:

“And, I want this part of Arley” He pointed at a part of his realm on a cart, then looked proudly at him.

Well, this was worse than he expected. He was ready to give him gold, animals, anything, but this? God, he never thought of this. Otabek’s attention was caught by someone who entered the room. He seemed to be a…slave? But he was so young, too young. He seemed to be 17, or something like that. Did he eat enough? He was so thin, but still so beautiful. 

He came closer to them, with a pot of wine (he thought) in his hand. He could see him better now. His hair was long and blond, his eyes bright green, but they were also so red. Had he cried? Hadn’t he slept enough? And he was so pale. He seemed somehow scared. Well, when you’re Armen’s slave it’s weird not to be scared. Otabek knew how cruel that lord was with his slaves. Poor him, just poor him, he didn’t deserve to be there for sure. His thoughts were cut off by the other lord, who spoke again:

“So, what do you say? Is it a deal?”

“I don’t know, I have to think a bit, I need some more time.” He said. He had stayed too much without saying anything, he needed to give Armen kind of an explanation. He didn’t want him to think he was weak or something.

“Your slave is just too beautiful, I lost in his eyes” More in his sadness, he thought. He saw the blonde thrilling. 

“Oh, yeah, he’s my latest. He’s been here for two months. My men brought him to me after they killed his family. As you can see, he’s not from here. Isn’t this amazing?” he said. He was so careless, he spoke as his men would have killed some chickens, not other innocent people. 

Otabek heard something smashing and when he turned his head, he saw the teen picking the pieces of glass, murmuring over and over his forgiveness. ‘I’m so sorry, little soldier’ Otabek thought. ‘I’m the one who brought you to this shit. I shouldn’t have talked about you’.

“I’m sorry for my slave foulness. As I said, he’s new here” Armed said.

“It’s not a problem, everyone makes mistakes from time to time” as he had done, just a moment ago…

“So, when should I expect an answer from you about my request?” he asked.

“I think three weeks would be enough. I will come here again to tell you my answer. Is that fine?”

“Of course! How long will your visit be, lord Altin?” Why so many questions, he thought.

“Not long, don’t worry, I’ll leave tomorrow morning” he answered, looking at the blond who got out of the room with his hands full of pieces of glass. His tunic had spots of blood on it. Great, he had also got hurt because of him. After a bit of time, he excused himself on the reason that he was tired and went to his room as well. He couldn’t wait to get back to his realm, his friends.

Night passed and the morning he had to leave came. He ate breakfast with Armen and they barely talked two words. 

Otabek was just about to leave, walking on a corridor, to get to his carriage, when he saw the blond slave there as well. When the teen passed near him, not even looking in his direction. He wobbled on unsteady feet and looked continually down, his blonde locks covering his face. Just when he was in front of Otabek, he…fell. He barely caught him in time. His skin was so hot, he had a fever for sure. He looked at him, worried.

“ ‘m sorry” the teen muttered.

“Hey, are you sick?” Otabek asked, concerned.

“ ‘m fine, fine” he whispered.

“I should tell Armen, he would take care of you-“

“No, no, please, I’m fine!” the teen said, fear noticeable in his voice. He stood up and almost ran from there. What did happen to him? What did he do to him? How could he do something to an innocent teen? 

“Hey, don’t worry, I won’t…tell him.” He was not even sure that he had heard him, but he still ended his phrase. Poor boy, what had he done to deserve suck a miserable life? And, the worst thing was that he had no idea how to save him…

Otabek returned to his realm, being greeted by his friends, that were always his counseilors. None of them was happy to hear about giving up on a part of Arley, but they had not other choice. They needed a helper in a future war. They had to take the people from there to another place soon. He had so many things to do, but he couldn’t take out of his mind the blond slave. The sadness from his eyes, how thin he was, how sick he seemed… What was he going to do next time he saw him? Yuuri, his curer, was the single one who noticed that something was stuck in his head, but he easily denied it. He couldn’t tell them about him until he was going back from Calenty for the second time.

Time passed really fast and Otabek had to come back to Armen’s realm again. 

“I will give you this part of Arley, but you have to ensure me your whole army whenever I need it.” Otabek said.

“I don’t mind it, they are just mere people, anyway.” Armen answered, shrugging. “So, are we done?”

“Hmm, I think yes, that’s all I wanted.” Otabek waited to see the blond slave walking in the room again, but this didn’t happen. He wanted to see him, healthy and happy, to make him think that his life was not so bad. But he didn’t appear, so he could think just at the worst. He had to find out, but he had to be very careful with it

“Armen, where is your beautiful blond slave? I’d like to see him again” Otabek said, nothing noticeable on his face.

The other lord grinned. This was not a good sign.

“Oh, that slave, I had to punish him. I don’t think he will walk soon, or ever again. I thought of giving him to my dogs, I’m sure they would enjoy eating so much meat.” He laughed. Oh, this was worse than he thought. Who has no heart to give a person to be eaten by dogs? Who was so cruel? Well, it seemed that Armen was the answer. He had to think of something, and he had to do it fast.

“Why don’t you give it to me, instead of your dogs? I always wanted a sexual slave and he was fucking hot last time I saw him.” He said, rising an eyebrow. He wished his plan was going to work. If not, he was as good as dead. 

“Hmm, why would you want an almost dead slave?” Armen asked. “I don’t think he’ll live more than a few days. I can always give you something better.”

“I don’t want something better, I want him. I don’t care if he’ll live one hour or one day, I just want some good sex for a few time and he will be perfect. I bet he’ll be too tight and he would bleed and this just makes me harder.” Otabek lied. He had to play his role in the best way, not to make Armen suspicious.

“He made a good sex. Actually, the best I had in years. Well, if you want him so much, I don’t mind giving it to you” he said, a terrifying smile on his face. He shouted a name Otabek didn’t understand. God, his plan worked, he could take him and take care of the teen.

A knight entered the room, asking Armen what he wanted.

“Bring here my blond slave. The one who screams every time I play with him. And make sure he can’t stand or walk or- oh, wait, I forgot I broke his leg, never mind.” He said.

It couldn’t be so bad, could it? Otabek almost gasped after hearing his words.

They waited, until… the knight and another one entered the room again. They were dragging a thin weak body, everyone holding it by its hands. His blond hair was silky and disheveled. He couldn’t see his face at all, but he was sure that it was worse than last time. His body was covered with big, purple marks. They just threw him at Otabek’s feet and left the room. He fell on his side and the lord saw his back. It was covered in lashes traces…infected and full of blood lines, covered in white and yellow pus. He was not even dressed. A red line of blood started from his ass, coming down on his thighs. But it was not just blood there, it was something else as well on the inside of his thighs, something whitish. Was that… cum?

It was way worse than he expected. Otabek didn’t even know if the blond was counscious. His eyes were half opened, but he didn’t give any sign of fear, or to try to move. The single movement he did was to tremble hard. It was probably from the fever; or from the cold sweat gliding down his body; or from the coldness, he was naked, it was autumn and pretty cold there; or from all three? 

“Enjoy him!” Armen said as he stood up from his chair.

“Please…” the blond croacked and Otabek’s heart broke. It was so full of sadness, fear, exhaustion. If he could, he would have hugged him now and tell him that everything would be okay, that he would take care of him. But he had to play his role and he had to play it well. 

“I bet he’ll make a good sex even unconscious!” he answered, looking in Armen’s eyes. These were the last words Yuri heard before he drifted to unconsciousness. 

He sat on the floor and looked at the teen

I will save you!


	2. Everything will be all right!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek cleans the blonde's wounds as well as he can, but his condition worries him a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi^^  
> I'm so sorry for the long waiting, but you know how school is :')  
> I'll try to post more often!  
> And I'm sorry for my bad English, again. It's not my first language.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Otabek took the blond in his room, lying that he wanted to try him. After Armen's asks to let his knights carry the slave to his dorm, which he had denied, he had let him go. This was such a relief, he wanted to help the teen as soon as he could. He had to also get back to his realm soon. He didn't know much about medicine...well, basically nothing. Yuuri was his healer, he had to get to him fast. But he couldn't leave so fast, it would be too suspicious. 

So, here he was, caring a blond teen in his arms to his bedroom. He was so light, a guy at his age shouldn't be so light, Otabek was sure about this. But well, someone at his age was not supposed to be an almost dead slave. The lord could feel the heat radiating from the teen's body. His fever was worrying. Okay, his whole condition was worrying. The way his left leg was hanging down was not normal, probably that was the broken leg Armen was talking about.

Otabek entered the room and laid the blond on the bed, on his belly, trying not to bother more the wounds from his back. He looked at him, trying to realize what he should do. 

"You're gonna be fine" he whispered, as the slave could hear him. But who knew, anyway? 

Otabek looked at the teen's face. His closed eyes had huge dark bags under them, his lips dry. He noticed a few lines of dried blood coming from his mouth, down his cheek...but together with the blood was also cum and...saliva...or puke? Probably both. Otabek felt nauseous himself thinking of what kind of horrible things Armen had done to the blonde.

He had probably fucked his mouth so hard that it made it blood. Or the teen had bitten his lip so hard that it made it do this. And the other thing...he had puked, and he couldn't even wipe it from his cheek.

"It's gonna be fine" he was whispering over and over again, trying to reassure the unconscious teen if he could somehow hear him. 

He was so pale, his face was all white except his cheeks. They were flushed from the fever. 

Otabek went to the bathroom, took a cloth and wetted it with water, then came back into the dorm and sat down on the bed, concerned. Could he really do this? What if he would hurt the poor boy more. Was it even possible? He took the cloth and started cleaning his face, gently. The blond was whimpering from time to time, a sign that it hurt him, but he couldn't let him like this. Otabek whispered his apologizes over and over again, wiping his cheeks and mouth. When he finished, he took the teen's hand and pressed his fingers on his ankle. His pulse was slow... God, how was he going to get to his realm with him alive? It was not the time for dark thoughts now...

Otabek rewetted the cloth and waited a bit. He prayed to all the gods he knew that the teen couldn't feel what he was doing, then he took his legs and spread them. He could feel his cheeks getting warm. The black haired man took the cloth and started cleaning his thighs. The mix of blood and cum was hard to be removed. It seemed like there was fresh one, but also old one...for how long was he in a so bad state that he couldn't clean himself? When he finished, he passed to something more...intimate for the teen... Otabek was worried about what the blond would believe if he was conscious...or if he could feel it. God, he was already thinking of him as a rapper, as someone who wanted just to shove his cock in the hole of a pretty boy. God, please, make him not feel this, Otabek thought, as he pressed his wet finger in the teen's ass hole. He had to clean that place too, it could get infected. 

The blond was whimpering again, louder than the last time. It hurt him, but Otabek had to do it, it was for his good. "I'm so sorry, dear, but you're gonna be okay, everything will be just fine!" he whispered, in case he could hear him. Every little inch from his body seemed abused, even his cock.

Now, he had just one part left...the worst part: the slave's back. It seemed to be in the worst slate. It was all covered in traces of lashes. The wounds were bad infected, his back was a mess of puss and blood. From what he knew, he had to wipe it away. He started removing the moisture, when the awful smell hit him. Oh, it was worse than he thought. There was so much yellowish liquid that was flowing continually. Otabek felt sick again. Not from the smell, but from thinking of how much pain the teen had endured in his last months here. He tried to be as gentle as he could, but every time he was touching a wound, the blonde's mouth escaped a sound of pain. At least, this was a sign that the teen was still alive...for now. He had to get to Yuuri soon, or he wouldn't be able to save him.

The slave's fever was higher on his back, Otabek noticed, while cleaning his wounds. He had to make it come down somehow. But he couldn't do it right now, he was supposed to fuck him in his dorm, not to help him. The blond was trembling hard. He didn't knew if it was from the shock, pain or the shivers, so he just wrapped him in a blanket, careful not to hurt his back more and left the room. He couldn't wait to left that infected realm. And he couldn't wait to get rid of that fucking collar from the blonde's neck. It was too tight for sure.

Otabek went to search for Emil, the one who had drove the carriage for him this time. He fully trusted him, so he was sure that the man could help him. He found him in the stable, preparing his horses for the long travel to their home. Otabek knew that even if the man was actually a worrier, he loved animals, especially horses, so he was always happy to play the role of the coachman. 

When Otabek got close to him, Emil happily smiled at him, before he realized that something was wrong. 

"Did something happen?" he whispered, concerned. 

Otabek just nodded in answer.

"Make sure that they give us also soup for the jurney back home. I'll explain you later" he said. "We are leaving in half of an hour, and we have to get home faster than usual" he whispered, then turned and left. He couldn't be caught talking a lot to his coachman, it would make the others suspicious.

Otabek was heading back to his dorm, when he heard someone behind him:

"How was the slave, lord Altin?" Armen asked.

"Perfect. I've never had a so good sex. I really needed a release here" Otabek said, pointing at his crotch and lifting it a bit.

Armen just laughed, as he entered his office.

Otabek was sick of all he had just said. But it was all for the blond, so it was worth it. He entered his bedroom again and found the teen in the exact position as he had left him. Well, he was unconscious after all, what could he expect? He waited for the time to pass, running his fingers through the blonde's locks, trying to make him feel a bit safer, if this was somehow possible.

When the time to leave came, Otabek unwrapped the teen from the blanket, lifted him and took him in his arms. He exited the bedroom and went to the carriage as fast as he could, trying to avoid everyone. They could get suspicious because of his gentleness of carrying the slave in his arms. When he got there, he placed the teen gently in the back seat. Emil was shocked, it was obvious on his face, but Otabek was grateful that he didn't say anything about it.

He went to say good bye to Armen, then climbed into his back seat, next to the blond and waved to Emil that he could go. 

As they got a bit further, Emil finally said:

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately, no. Now, go faster, we must save this soldier!" Otabek answered, wrapping the teen in a blanket again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it, it means a lot to me!  
> If you liked it, please leave kudos and comments, they would help a lot <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, it means a lot to me <3  
> Please, leave a comment or kudos! They help me continue it :)


End file.
